The Elf and the Pirate
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Will turner get transported to a strange world full of odd creatures, including an elf with a very familar face. Warning Slash! Will Turner/Legolas Greenleaf rated M for later chapters
1. In to the Unknown

Jack Sparrow was on the trail of yet another rare and unusual treasure.

but unlike the treasures he'd searched for in the past he had no idea what this treasure was.

All he knew was that it was supposed to be like nothing that was ever seen before.  
So here he was the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow crawling around this smelly sea cave in search of god knows what.

Jack's first mate Will Turner was following at his heels, "Jack, can we please just give up? For once?" Will asked as he pulled another crab out of his hair.

"If I give up when what I want is just around the corner I never really wanted it, did I? well mate I'll tell you this I want it! ...what ever it is." Will let out an exasperated sigh and was about to reply When a bright light suddenly came from his left. "Aha!" Jack exclaimed. "Finally!" Will sighed, happy they had found...whatever it was. Jack crawled forward on his hands and knees toward the light. reaching for it he found that his arm wasn't long enough.  
"Oi Will!" he called behind him, moving out of the way "see if you can reach it." Will stretched his arm out and grabbed the source of the light. It was a small metal sphere with intricate designs on it's surface. Will backed up and showed it to Jack.

"What do you think it is?" "No idea mate." Jack took it from Will and pressed down on one of the designs. What happened next surprised both Will and Jack, A blinding light burst from the sphere infeluping the two men. Suddenly they felt as if they were falling, the sensation lasted for only a second before the light died. When the mens vision cleared they found themselves in the middle of a forest of great old trees. standing up Will looked around at the Forest Jack was still on his knees pounding at the sphere cursing and muttering when i voice suddenly rang out, "Don't move a muscle!" It hissed. Both men froze.

"Now turn around slowly. Any sudden movements and I'll shoot." they di as they were told, but what they saw shocked them and their assailant. before them was a man (or so they thought) dressed in green, with long blond hair, and a drawn bow pointed at them, notched with two arrows, "don't say a word or I will be forced to shoot." the man said calmly before calling out to his companions. Will and Jack exchanged a freaked out looked before composing them selves to meet who ever it was who was coming. Jack took the few minutes to study the 'Man' before him and just as the man's companions came into the clearing he noticed something incredibly disturbing,and forgot the keep his mouth shut. "Bloody hell Will! he looks just like you!" Will in surprise studied the man, and saw Jack was right. The man looked at Will in turn, and dropped the bow. "Legolas!" one of his companions yelled drawing a sword, 'Legolas' put up a hand and strode forward until his nose was inches from Will's.

After a second he stepped back. "Aragorn, come look at this man." The Man he called to, a tall man with gray eyes and shoulder length brown hair, came forward he studied Will. before, in one swift movement placing his sword to Will's throat. "what wizardry is this!" He hissed. Suddenly an old man with a tall pointed hat and a gray robe strode forward, placing the staff he carried up to Will's face. a pain like nothing he'd ever experienced before shot through Will's head. crying out in pain he fell to the ground.

Springing to his feet Jack drew his pistol and aimed it at the old man's head. he pulled the trigger but was too surprised to speak when the bullet curved around the old man hitting the tree behind him. the old man turned to him calmly and said in a gentle voice, "forgive me I had to test if you were servants of our enemy. He bent and lent his hand to Will before speaking again. "the device that brought you here will bring you back if you can find the right button." Jack began furiously punching the designs on the sphere. "Gandalf?" the man Aragorn spoke "what are we going to do with these men? are they friend or foe?" "unfortunately they are neither," the two 'men' looked puzzled, suddenly a voice called through the trees "oi Legolas! Aragorn? what is the trouble?" out of the forest stepped a dwarf.

that was the only thing Will could think of to call him,but he was surprised when Legolas said "well Master dwarf, we seem to have two very odd creatures before us. and no idea what to do with them." "What we do with them is entirely their choice I'm afraid, my dear elf." Gandalf said surveying the two pirates who were not quite certain they weren't dreaming.


	2. An Unexpected Friendship

A million thanks to firefox222! I'm glad someone finds my rigmarole entertaining!

Chapter two: Unlikely friends...

After falling into this odd world Jack and Will decided to stay with the four companions. at least until they figured out how to work the sphere. the four companions, they learned were on their way to a city called Minas Tirith, Aragorn was apparently the long lost heir of some king and was on his way to claim his throne after the war that had just taken place. He and his armies had defeated the dark forces and the land was safe, so he was going to finally claim the throne which had stood empty for years. The two pirates were having some trouble adjusting to this world, especially Jack. But that hadn't stopped him from making advances on the Dwarf, Will felt sorry for Gimli, Jack wouldn't leave him alone, Will had heard from Gandalf that Gimli was used to it. Apparently Legolas had been sticking to him like a limpet since their journey started, however Will noticed that Legolas left Gimli alone when Jack was near. One night when He and Will were on guard Will asked him about this, He was surprised by Legolas' answer, "I know Gimli fancies Jack so I want to let him have his time with him...even if it is certain you 2 will leave here someday..." Will noticed Legolas said the last bit with a sadness in his voice. A silence followed this and Will began to shift uncomfortably on the rock where he sat, Legolas noticing spoke "So, you travel the seas right?" Will nodded, "I've never seen the sea.." Legolas sighed. "Really?" Will said surprised, "Yes... I was told that if Ever I saw the sea it would never loss it's hold on me, and I would die upon it. So i have been wary of the sea." "It is a force to be wary of." Will admitted, "The Sea is like a woman, calling men to her breast but never satisfying them," Will looked up at the Stars, "I think most Sailors or pirates take to the sea because she reminds them of their past lovers," Legolas looked at Will questioningly, "what do you mean?" "I have only loved one woman my entire life, She was as proud and stubborn as her namesake," "namesake?" "Her name was Swann, Elizabeth Swann, she pulled me from the sea, which was perhaps the first sign she was not ment for me, I desire a mate who loves the sea as I do, Elizabeth did not." "What happened to her?" Legolas asked, "She left me for a commodore by the name of Norrington." Legolas shook his head "Your people have such odd names," Will laughed at this, "I could say the same of you!" They chuckled before falling silent. this silence was a comfortable one and lasted until the end of their watch.

The next day Will and Legolas traveled at the front of the group chatting, and laughing with each other. Gandalf took note of this and thought perhaps 'The Sea' had found Legolas, even this far inland...

Forgive me kind readers! harm not this humble poet, I am but a slave to my muse!  
and My muse in question has dicided she wants to drag on this storie, which was supposed to be a oneshot, into several chapters.

This story started as I lay in bed about to go to sleep, and stories birthed like that often take turns of their own..


End file.
